A Date to Remember
by boxofpandora16
Summary: When a date goes south with Isabella. Phineas goes to comfort her and they realize they're true feelings for each other.


**So hey this is my first fanfic but I still want your reviews. I want to know your thoughts. So please review.**

**Anyway there is something you should know about the story and how the characters are.**

**Isabella liked Phineas but gave up at age 12. Phineas started liking Isabella at age 14 and kept his feelings hidden. And basically they are 16 years old.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

She had waited for two hours now and he still hadn't shown up. The movie had started a half an hour ago and she was sure if she just showed up they wouldn't accept her. So eventually she just got up and walked to the Public Danville park. The girl walked around the park for a few minutes until she reached a cluster of overgrown bushes. She swiftly pushed a branch away revealing a secret entrance. When she emerged on the other side she sat down a just started sobbing.

After a while her sobbing slowed and eventually stopped. She wondered when he would show up. He always did. Sometimes it would take longer than others but no matter what he always showed up.

As the sky grew darker the girl considered leaving but didn't. She wanted him to show up. It wasn't until around midnight that he actually showed up none the less.

"Hey you know the rules you are not allowed to stay up this late without a buddy or a cozy blanket!"

The boy that just emerged from the thicket was a red head and his smile blazed brightly like the stars above. He walked up to her and gave her the blanket.

" Thanks Phin." Her tone was quiet and sad but she gave him a weak smile none the less.

"You know we only come out here alone when we are really down about something. So what's up?"

"So you know how I was supposed to go on a date tonight with Brady Mitchell tonight. Well he never showed up. He stood me up. Probably because I wasn't good enough for him because he is just so popular!" The raven haired girl began to cry again. So the boy just pulled her into his chest and she sobbed into his shirt.

"Shhhhhh. It will be okay. He was just one guy. There are going to be others. This one just wasn't the one." He whispered into her ear

" I know Phineas but this was supposed to be my first date. If it all went well at the movie and dinner I might've even gotten my first kiss and-" She was cut off. The boy, Phineas, had pressed has lips onto hers. By simply shutting her up. After her eyes slowly returned to there normal size and closed her snuck their way up to his neck and into his fiery hair. His on the other hand went right to her waist pulling her closer him and deepening the kiss. When they finally pulled apart they put their foreheads together and looked each other in the eyes.

Phineas was the first to break the silence.

"There you go Izzy. Now you can say you've had your first kiss with me and if you consider this little moment we just had together a date. You have accomplished everything you wanted to do tonight even though you got stood up!"

The girl, Izzy, thought about the statement for a moment and discovered what he had said was very true but then her emotion in her face changed as if discovering a problem with his philosophy.

"Phin, then where does this put us? Things are going to have to change. Sure I'll still be your best friend but it will be really awkward. If we don't head towards a relationship I don't know what will happen."

" Well based on how you responded to the kiss a few minutes ago O am assuming that we could that we could take this" He motioned his hands to them " to the next level. Because I don' think that you would be mad if I did this." He leans in again and kisses her but this time it is different. Th first one was soft and delicate where this one is full of passion. From the looks of it it looks like they can't get enough of each other. When they finally break apart you can tell from their expressions that they both know what happens next.

" So are we together?" The boys asks timidly.

when the girl looks up she does something unexpected but when explained it makes sense. She hits him on the head. It was light but enough to warrant an ouch.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He asks wide eyed

" For asking a stupid question." She says a matter a factly with a smirk. The boy just nods and letting what she what she said sink in.

" Well I guess I did deserve that one." With that Phineas reaches over and grabs the blanket he brought for them and drapes it over them. He pulls Izzy into his arms and they slowly drift off but before they do he says:

" I love you, Isabella." He says and then kisses her forehead

" I love you too, Phineas."

Then they both drift off into a pleasant blissful sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**I  
**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
